Sugar Rush!
by Partychicka
Summary: When the guys of Dreamstreet fall in love with 5 beautiful girls what will they all do when they have to move away? When they are able to be together again will they all still have feelings for each other or has someone moved on?
1. Falling in love and Parting!

Disclaimer: I do not own DreamStreet or any of the other characters. Enjoy the story and please review!

Flashback (about 3 years ago when they all first met): Frankie, Matt, and Greg are in the V.I.P. lounge trying to relax before one of their big concerts in Sacremento. Greg and Matt are trying to listen to some music when Frankie starts talking to himself. "Why if she soen't like me", "Wait, she'll love me"! "Don't get all hotheaded" mumbles Frankie. Greg walks up to him and ask's "What is going on"? "Nothing, I'm just nervous about seeing the girls", says Frankie. Matt jumps up from the couch and says "We all like them and they like us, so whats to worry about"? Frankie starts to look pale and say's "I know, but shes so beautiful". "Lets all sit on the couch and talk about something else" says Greg. They all start talking about some of their crazy fans when Chris and Jesse walk in. Frankie got up and say's "So did you guys give them their back stage passes today"? "Yeah everyone's at Elle's house getting ready, so you can stop freaking out" Jesse says. Chris say's "I don't even now how Eliza can like Frankie when he's always so nervous". Frankie grabs a pillow and runs towards Chris to smack him right in the face. "Hey, I just put hair gel in, don't mess up my hair!" Chris says grabbing another pillow. The next thing you know all the boys are in a fullblown pillow fighting jumpin around the room.

Elle, Eliza, Alana, Sofia, and Audrey were all in the master closet getting ready for the concert. Elle steps into the room with a Pink tube top, her favorite jean skirt, a yellow jean jacket, and white tennis shoes. "So what do you think girls?" says Elle. All the girl's jaws drop open since Elle usually dresses laid back and nothing like this. Elle breaks the silence "Do I look that bad that your not saying anything"? "No, you look beatiful", says Alana. "Yeah Jesse wil love it" chimes in Eliza. She was the last to get dressed so they all were ready to leave when they noticed Sofia wasn't walking with them. Audrey turns around and says "Sof, what the prob? Were gonna be late". "It ...It's just that Chris might fall for one of the other girls in the audience and not me". All the girls gather around to give Sofia a hug. Elle says "You'r the greatest girl he'll ever met and if he doesn't like which I think he does then there's something wrong with him". "Really?" says Sofia in shock. Alana says " I hate to break this confidence boost, but the guys are waiting for us before the show starts". They all run to the car and head off to the concert.

The girl's finally got to the back of the building and were stopped by this guy. "Sorry ladies, but you have to be on the list?" says the guy. Audrey says to the guy "The names Audrey Crisshold, it should be there. The girls get antsy as the guy's goes through the list. "I don't see the name on here" says the guy. Sofia gets really mad and walks up to the guy and says "Look, I'm Sofia Longhart and I'm a friend of Chris'and I'm sure he would want me to be in there right now". The guy say's "Yeah and I'm related to the Easter Bunny". Just then Chris opens the door and says "Sylve, these girls are with me. Exspecially the beautiful Sofia". The guys turn to let the girl in and says to Chris "Sorry man, I'll make sure their on the list next time". "Don't worry about it we all make mistakes", says Chris. They all walk down the hall to the room where the rest of the boys are hanging out. As the girls walk in they all say hi and exchange hugs. Jesse's still holding onto Elle's hand ans spins her around and says "You look amazing, to bad I have to sing in acouple minutes or I could spend all night looking at you". Elle starts to blush and says "Once the concerts over, I promise we can spend the rest of the ight together". "And you'll have my undefided attention" says Jesse. Elle whispers in his ear "It's a plan" and sits down. Everyone was watching them flirt with each other and couldn't help but laugh alittle at Jesse's face. Claudia pops her head in the door "Hey girls, sorry to tell ya but the guys have to go on stage in 3 minutes". The boys get up to leave and Chris turns around and says "You can stay in here or watch us from the back, we'll be done as soon as you know it". After they left the room the girls let out a squeal and started to talk about how great the guys are.

After the concert the guys took their girl in seperate ways to get to know each other better. Chris took Sofia to his house, Jesse and Elle went to walk around in the park, Greg and Eliza to his favorite teen club downtown, Frankie was to nervous to drive so they stayed on the tour bus, and Alana took Matt to his house. Jesse and Elle were walking very close together and wanted to hold hands but they were both to nervous. Jesse finally pulled her over to a bench and said "Do you like me"? Jesse caught Elle off guard so she didn't know what to say. He repeated himself and said, "Do you like me cause I really like you"? Elle moved closer to Jesse and said real softly "I really like you to". With a big smile on his face he grabbed her hand and started to run to the pond. Once they reached the pond he picked her up and started to move closer to the water. Elle shreiked and yelled "Put me down, Put me down". "Shh, people are gonna think I captured you or something?" he said. She then whispered "This isn't what I imagined our first date being like". He walked depper into the water still carrying her and said "Well I like to make things exciting". They started to float around in the water and he got closer to her and said "Are you up for another surprise"? She looked at him and said "sure", before she could say anything else he held onto her in the water and kissed her.

Chris and Sofia were watching a movie when she felt his hand slip into hers and her heart started to beat faster. They were sitting side by side when a scary scene came on and she jumped and buried her face into his chest. Chris lifter her head up and said "Sof, It's ok as long as your with me nothing bad will ever happen to you." Elle thought her heart was going to melt when she could tell he mean it by looking in his eyes. They both leaned in to kiss, when the doorbell rang and startled both of them. Elle got up to go to the door and when she opened the door as this petite girl said "Is Chris here"? Elle looked confused and said "I live her and why would you want to see him"? The little girl started to get annoyed and said "Because were dating and I wanted to see him". Chris came behind Sofia and wrapped his arm around her waist. He then said "Loretta, what on earth are you doing out here"? "You know her, cause she claims your dating" Sofia said. Chris rolled his eyes and said "Her, riggght? She's related to one of my sisters friends and won't leave me alone". Loretta started to walk into the house when Chris suddenly picked her up, put outside, and shut the door, but not before saying "Loretta, if you ever bother my girl and I again I'm sure you won't see to even say hi". Chris took Sofia to the couch and she said "So, what were we doing before we were interupted"? Chris didn't have to say a word as she staddled his hips and they started to make out.

When Audrey came out from the bathroom, she came to find Frankie pacing around the bus looking nervous again. Audrey walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Frankie, what's wrong? There's nothing to be nervous about, It's just me" said Audrey. Frankie took a deep breathe and said "I can't help it, just being with you is more then nerve wracking for me because I've learned to care for you so soon". Audrey says "Ah baby, I care about you to" and then gives him a sweet slow kiss. Frankie looked relieved and said "Maybe we should do that more often to calm me down, what do you think". Audrey just smiled and took him into the back of the bus to watch some movies. About an hour had passed and that movie was way to boring for them to watch. Audrey let out a sigh and said, "This was a waste of time watching this". "I know exactly what we could do to make things more fun", Frankie said as he drew himself closer to her. Audrey knew exactly what he was talking about and said, "Well what are you waiting for, lets go". Just then Audrey started to run off the bus laughing with Frankie running after her trying to catch her.

So, Greg thought taking Eliza to his favorite teen club would be perfect until he noticed she was unhappy. Greg stopped dancing and says to her "Eliza, what your problem? I took you here to have fun". Eliza just looked at him in awe when all her friends knew she didn't like the whole club thing and he was there when she said it before. She went ot say something when this girl came up behind Greg and put her hands over his eyes and said "Guess who"? Greg turned around and gave the girl a frown and yelled over the music "LuLu, I thought you moved away"? ELiza stepped in and introduced herself to this LuLu "Hi, I'm Eliza". "Aw, did Greg invite one of his fans to come with him tonight?" said LuLu. Eliza was getting mad now and said "Excuse you, but I'm here with Greg because were dating for your information". LuLu looked over at Greg and said "You aren't really dating someone like HER, are you"? Greg grabbed Eliza's hand and said "Eliza is my girlfriend and you'll never be anyhthing close to how wonderful she is, so just go back to Kansas". LuLu got mad and whispered in Greg's ear "Not until I get you back". "It'll never happen" says Greg irrated to be near her let alone having to talk to her. LuLu walked off to the other side of the club and left Greg and Eliza to themselves. Eliza turned to Greg and asked "So who exactly is she"? Greg lets out a sigh and says "She's the one horrible thing about my past and I don't want to talk about her". "Ok, lets go find Frankie and Audrey and have some fun", says Eliza with excitment in her voice. Greg and Eliza kinda skipped most of the way to the bus, since they looked all over town for them and this was the last place to look. Everything was completely silent as they went to the back of the bus and found Frankie and Audrey sleeping almost on top of each other and looking sweaty. Eliza was the most shocked and whispered "You don't think...they really...I mean...you know". Greg said, "They haven't been dating that long so I thought they wouldn't, but look at how their sleeping". "I know, maybe we shouls leave them here and forget we ever saw anything" says Eliza. Greg shakes his head and says "Are you kidding me, this is such juicy info we can keep against them". Just then Audrey starts to wake up and doesn't notice the others standing there. She looked at where she is and nudges Frankie to wake up. "What, I was enjoying my dream" said Frankie. Audrey says "Well didn't you have fun before we fell asleep"? Greg and Eliza just looked at each other in shock they couldn't beleive what they were hearing. Greg coughed to get their attention and Audrey and Frankie looked emberassed. "How long have you guys been here?" said Audrey. Eliza starts to laugh and says "Long enough, don't worry we'll keep your little secret between the 4 of us". Frankie looked confused and said "What little secret"? Eliza said "You know, that the two of you hooked up"? Audrey and Frankie looked at each other and started laughing so hard they started to cry. Once they stopped Frankie said "We never HOOKED UP, we chased each other around the parking lot and once we got tired we fell asleep in here". Greg said "Whatever you say man, whatever you say".

Matt and Alana were talking in the car for the past hour and a half when they realized it was getting late and they never even went inside. "Well I better go inside now or I'll miss curfew" said Matt. Alana looking dissapionted said "Well do you atleast want me to walk you to the door"? They both got out of the car and stopped at the door. Matt said "I really had fun talking to you tonight, hopefully we can hang out tomorrow to"? Alana walked closer to him and kissed him on the lips and left them both in shock. "Well I'll take that as a yes, goodnight" says Matt. Alana starts walking when she turns around and say's, "I can't till tomorrow, goodnight Matt".

To fast forward alittle, a year has passed and the boys have to move to Los Angeles to work on another album and have had such fun dating the girls this long their all having a hard time leaving:

Alana and Matt are standing by the luggage trying to not think about what's happening. Jesse and Elle are on the bench arm in arm talking about all the great times they've had together. Frankie and Audrey went to the souvenier store to get away from everyone else and spent time alone. Greg already got on the plane because they knew it was to hard for him and Eliza to act like everything was going to be ok. Sofia was standing against one of the walls while Chris was standing infront of her trying to think of the right time to give her her present. Chris said, "I'm sorry this had to happen and I promise we'll talk everday". Sofia started to cry and slide her body down the wall and sat on the floor bawling her eyes out. Chris knelt fown and whiped away her tears while saying "Baby, don't cry. You know I can't stand it when you'r hurting". Sofia looked into his eyes and said, "How can you act like this...like nothing's going to happen"? Chris said, "Because I know we'll still be together and nothing will ruin what we have". "Are you kdding me...your flying far away from here and you think we'll be ok, there's nothing that can fix this" Sofia says with saddness in her eyes. Just then Chris pulled out that little box he'd been carrying for months now and handed it to Sofia. Sofia looked confused, but opened the box to find a beautiful diamond ring and she said "Oh, Chris it's beautiful, but you didn't have to get me anything". Chris whiped off one last tear and said "I want you to wear this ring and promise me we'll be together forever and when we think it's the right time we'll get married. I know were to young right now, but in acouple years we'll be able to spent the rest of our lives together and nothing will take us apart". Now after he said this all the guys and their girlfriends had gathered around them and were just as happy as Sofia was. Sofia stood up, wrapped her arms around Chris' neck and said "Of course I'll promise, baby" and they kissed one last time. All the girls started to jump up and down and squealed in excitment for Chris and Sof. Then this guy on the loudspeaker said "Last call for flight 34B to Los Angeles, last call". Everyone exchanged hugs and the guy's left to get on the plane. The girls knew they would stay true to the guys and the guys would stay the same to them, so they had nothing to worry about. They all just had the wait what felt like an eternity for them to come back and everything can be perfect like it should be.


	2. Reuniting!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dreamstreet, just the girls in the story!**

Audrey had been on the phone talking to Frankie on the phone for the past 2 hours this morning. Frankie seemed to get over his nerves and is back to acting his goofy self. Although Audrey wouldn't be able to see all this since the guys were still in LA. It had been really tough on everyone once that airplane set over a month ago. The girl didn't realize it would take about 2 years to record their new cd and they thought they'd be back within that year. Well, they were all kidding themselves because all they got were long phone calls, emails, mail (they sent A LOT of pictures back and forth), and an ocassional visit (which wasn't that long at all). Surprisingly, the guys were feeling the same exact way except for Greg. None of the guys could figure out what was going on with him, but he refused to answer all of Eliza's phone calls. Frankie did realize LuLu was stopping by their house practically everday and she came in acting like she owned the place and would always dissapear into Greg's room. Frankie hated lying to Audrey more then anything, but if he just didn't have the heart to tell her because she'd end up telling Eliza and she'd be heartbroken for weeks. He was going to go talk to Greg and have him call Eliza himself and breakup with her because none of the guys would be able to stand watching him hurt her. Sure, we all were in love with our girls, but we cared just as much for all the others as we did our girlfriends. Anyway, I snapped out of my train of thought when I heard Audrey saying something to me. "Frank, I…I mean we…were going to have" she was acting more nervous then I used to and then I heard the phone drop to the floor. "Audrey, baby are you still there?" I said yelling into the phone. Sofia picked up the phone and said "Sorry Frank, she's probably getting sick in the bathroom right now". I lowered my voice and said, "Ok wait, why is she sick, is it the flu? I mean I could always come down to make sure she's ok". I was about to say something else when Sof stopped me and said, "Stop Frank, just think about it for a second. You left not even a month ago and now for he past week or so she's getting morning sickness and afternoon sicknees. If that's even possible". I think my heart stopped at that moment and said, "So, you mean she's pregnant? This is great I can't believe it I have to talk to her". Sof was quiet for a minute and then said, "Frank you're the greatest, I knew you'd love what was happening. Well, you can't tell her you know or she'll get mad at me for telling you. Anyway, I have a horse race today and I have to get Duke ready, so I'll talk to you later. Oh, and tell Chris I love him. Bye". Before I could tell her to give the phone to Audrey if she was out of the bathroom she hung up.

So, Greg was in his room with this new girl JuJu that he met in the recording studio. They had been seeing each other for awhile now and she was just so intense and wild that he loved being with her. He'd also been seeing LuLu on his free days, eventhough she'd seemed to be coming over whenever she feels like it. JuJu was getting bored listening to the samples from their new cd and shoved them all off the bed and hurdled herself over Greg. He was going to stop her because he'd been feeling guilty for doing this to Eliza, but once she kissed him it was like he didn't have a girlfriend. LuLu walked into the house downstairs and said hi to Frankie before she headed upstairs. Frankie stopped her and said, "Wait, I mean…" LuLu just turned around and stared at him at the bottom of the stairs and finally said, "What Fankie?" He shook his head and said, "Nevermind, it's just nice to see you today". LuLu looked at him like he was ill because she knew none of the guys didn't like her, so this coming from Franikie was just alittle strange. Frankie thought about telling her Greg was upstairs with JuJu, but he thought Greg would learn a lesson if she walked in on them. As she walked closer to Greg's room she heard some girl giggling and she knew it would be Eliza, so she cracked open the door enough so they wouldn't see her and say JuJu. She couldn't believe her eyes that hero wn cousin would go after Greg. So, she had to admit he was cute, but once she saw how much Eliza cared about him she decided to stop going after him. Sure she came over almost everyday, but she was just trying to talk him into calling Eliza and everytime he'd refuse and now I know why. He didn't want his little dirty secret to come out and lose the one girl that's ever cared about him as much as Eliza did. LuLu stepped aside from the door so they wouldn't hear her and she dialed Eliza's house number. It took acouple rings, but once she finally picked up she seemed out of breath when she answered. LuLu lowered her voice and said, "Hey Eliza. What have you been up to?" Eliza did alittle shreik ino the receiver and said, "Omg, LuLu I haven't heard from you in forever. It's been quite exciting over here, I just finished working out with Junior and we were about to watch Instant Star". LuLu smiled to herself because the last time she called Eliza was sad that Greg hadn't been calling her. "That's great to hear and if I say so myself Junior is quite the looker". Eliza started to laugh cause she knew she was starting to like him and was about to say something when I stopped her. I took a deep breath and said, "Eliza, I called you because there's something you have to know about Greg". She didn't say anything for a second and then said, "What is it, is he ok?" I stepped closer to his door and said, "No, I came over to talk to him and I'm still here, but Greg is fooling around with my cousin at this very moment. I f you don't believe me I'll let you hear". I could tell this was breaking her heart all over again, but she said, "That's ok LuLu I believe you more then anyone and I can hear them in the background. Could you just give him your phone so I could tell him it's over". LuLu didn't want to see them all over each other, but this was for Eliza's sake. "Sure, no problem". She slammed the door open and saw them trying to get up and fix their clothes once she walked in. She walked over to Greg and handed him the phone and said, "You're such a dog Greg, but Eliza feels the need to say something to you". He just looked at LuLu with shock that she was doing this to him, but took the phone anyway. He expected to hear Eliza crying her eyes out, but she sounded her happy bubbly self and broke up with him. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide JuJu from her for long, but he didn't want to let her go.

Frankie couldn't help, but telling the guys that Audrey's pregnant and Jesse came up with the idea to go out tonight dancing to celebrate. Everyone, but Greg came out tonight because no one wanted anything to do with him after they heard his news. All the guys actually called Eliza on speaker to tell her they were sorry, but Junior answered the phone and it sounded like they were in the shower. We all liked Junior and wanted then to get together, but Greg got her her first. Anyway, Junior was telling us she was fine and she actually was glad she got to break up with him because she had a feeling what was happening. So, she didn't care anymore since she mopped around for a week the first time she found out. We were just about to ask Junior what was going on with them when we heard Eliza ask him who was on the phone, tell him to get off and join her back in the shower. WOW, we all saw Eliza as the innocent one that would rather talk to Junior then take a shower with him. Then again there has always been a connection with Junior and Eliza probably because they've been friends for their whole lives and grew up with each other. We all found it funny when we'd over to her house with Greg so he could ask her to spend the night at her house and Junior would open the door in just his boxers looking like he just took a shower. Now that we heard then taking a shower tonight, we came up with the conclusion they'd been doing this for awhile. We have no problem with it, it's just sad Greg thought she was madly in love with him even when he couldn't remember her favorite places to go to. So, in a way they were'n really dating. Sure Greg thought they were, but it makes much more sence when Eliza wouldn't hold his hand or walk close to him or even give him a kiss goodnight. Anyway, we went to this club called Teen Hollywood and were having a great time talking at our table when these three girls came up and sat right next to Chris, Frankie, and Matt. There names were Chelsea, Stella, and Alianna and they came off just alittle to strong which would have turned us off even if we weren't in love. This girl Chelsea was about to sit on Chros' lap when he pushed her off and making her mad. She picked herself up and said, "What was that for, I just want to have alittle fun?" Chris looked at her annoyingly and showed her the ring on his finger and said, "No offense, but I'm engaged to this beautiful girl Sofia back in Sacramento so I never will have any interest in you at all". Chelsea looked at him in shock and walked over to some guy on the other side of the club. The girl Alianna was about to say something when Matt stopped her. He looked realy sad and said, "Did you just say your name was Alianna?" She didn't get were he was getting at and said, "Yeah, isn't it a great name?" Matt started to have a tear come down his cheek and said, "My girlfriend's name is Alana and I was doing so well not thinking about how much I miss her and now you had to come and ruin it for me". This girl looked sad she mad him cry and apologized and walked away to g otalk to her girlfriends. Then there left Stella who scooted closer to Frankie and said, "Well, you don't have a ring on your finger and I'm sure I don't have your girlfriends name, so we all good". Frankie was getting tired of these girls and said with a big smile on his face "Your right about those facts, but we not all good cause my girlfriends pregnant and I'm definetely not interested so go back to your little posse staring at us". Stella looked at him in shock and stomped off to her posse just like he told her to.

The guys got home around 10 and found a HUGE box on their doorsteps and taked it into the house once they find out it's from the girls. Inside the box they find pictures from Sofia's horse race which she won. Elle showing her love for Jesse, and Eliza and Junior (and there was one, which we think they took in the shower that day we talked to them). Audrey showing off her tummy and the clothes she bought already, and Alana having fun with the rest of the girls. There was a letter from each of the girls expalining what's been going on since they left, candy that they each liked, and a t-shirt from each of the girls so they'd have something of there's in their house. Jesse was so excited they sent the care package he went and called Elle as soon as he could. They spent the rest of the night just talking about everything they've missed out on. Jesse was thinking about how he was having so many sleepless nights and how he was having trouble hitting the notes right in the studio. Claudia even talked to him about it the other day and how they'll never finish the cd if he can't get focused. She even told him he should ask Elle to move in with him and have the guys do the same. Claudia always seemed to know what was bothering them and just what to do to make them happy. Jesse was going to wait to ask Elle until tomorrow so he could make sure the guys wanted then to move in with htem also.

**The next day all the girls went to the track to watch Sofia ride. She was just doing her trial race against Junior actually because none of us wanted to lose against her. Anyway, they were going around a bend in the race when all of a sudden we saw Sofia hit the ground and start loving on the ground cause her arm hurt so bad. Junior stopped his horse and ran up to her before us to make sure she was ok and he said he was pretty sure she broke her arm, so we should call an ambulance. Junior carried her into the ambulance once they got here and Eliza calls Chris to tell him what happened. The phone call was really quick and confusing, she told him she just broke her arm and that she would be ok, but he insisted he was catching the next plan out there. The girls waited until the doctor was done putting the cast on and they all gathered in her room to make sure she was ok. Sof promised them she'd be ok and that she'd tell them if she needed anything. They had to wait about 2 hours because there were so many people there and Elle refused to be helped if she saw someone else in WAY more need of help. When they all got home they walked into their house to find Frankie, Chris, Jesse, and Matt sitting on their living room couch watching TV. None of them could believe it, I mean Eliza told everyone Chris said he'd catch a plane, but they didn't think they'd get there that fast. Frankie ran over to Audrey and said hi to her tummy so their baby wouldn't think he was abandoning it. Sofia walked over to Chris, kissed, and they talked about what exactly happened. Eliza and Junior siad hi to everyone and then dissapeared into their room. Matt and Alana more like ran to each other and she jumped up into his arms and gave him the biggest hug of his life, which he returned right back. I'd have to say they were the only two that had the most trouble being seperated. Then, Jesse and Elle went over to the couch to talk about moving and what not. It was starting to look like they were meant to be together again and this time didn't want to part. **


End file.
